Unknown Gene
by Elementalist Sai
Summary: A new strand of the Xgene has bee discovered, heightening their skills, making them a perfect fighting tool for Xavier,and Magento. These are the sturggles of the New mutants The Unknown Gene Mutants.


**Unknown**

**Written By:** Elementalist Sai

**Total Disclaimer:** I own the Unkown Gene, Cody Halls, and many other characters in this story. I do not own the Teen Titans that are in this story which are own by Dc Comics. I do not won any of the X-men created by Marvel. Any correlation between the characters that I create, and or powers are pure coincidental unless I say so.

**Notes: **This is a yaoi (boy on boy) story. And yes, Cody Halls, the main character might seem like Adonis since like three boys like him…I just want to say if you don't like that…I am sorry. It is just certain people are so hot in X-Men and one in particular I think is super hot so….he falls in love with Cody….well on with the story.

**Chapter one: Unknown Gene**

_Cody Hall was thrown back against the dry wall. Small splats of blood landed on the floor as he coughed a little. He fell to the ground to his knees and grabbed his throat._

"_You…you freak…." The dark but insane voice said to Cody Halls; the deep blacked hair and sapphire eyed teen who was on the ground. _

"_You are not my son…" The woman said as she raised the silvery item to the air. The soft moon reflected off of the small blood stained knife._

"_Mo…mother…" Cody said as he tried to scoot back, but only came up to a wall. Tears began to run down his face._

"_Don't call me that!" The woman yelled as she raised the blade high and brought it down._

_Cody closed his eyes waiting for the pain, the cold felling of death. But it never came. He slowly opened his eyes and saw his mother laying, her body sprawled in an odd shape, laying in a pool of cold murderous blood._

"Cody…" A kind but strong voice said in his head. A soft warming touch filled his mind and his eyes, like it was done by strings, were pulled opened.

Cody Hall rubbed his eyes and blinked. It was driving down the back and rural streets of New York; looming Cedars all around smiling down on him.

Cody wore a pure blue shirt that was short-sleeved. Her had a pair of black jeans and white Adidas's on. Her had forgotten his patch (1) on his left on purpose. He didn't want people thinking he was a freak.

Well, people already thought he was a freak. He had light silver hair and deep purple eyes. Yes, girl thought it was cute, and guys thought it was hot..the gender he really cared about.

Sitting in the driver's seat was a deep red head. Her hair was short and flipped up. Her eyes were concentrating on the road, but her hands were not; they we at her side. She wore a very preppy outfit. It was a pure white sweater with a light pink button shirt under it. She had a pair of gray slacks and a pair of pure black high heels.

"We are almost there, Cody." Jean Grey said with a soft smile, not looking at the boy.

"Thank you for picking me up, Mrs. Grey." Cody said as he forced the memory in the back of his head.

Jean gave a soft chuckle. "First of all, Cody, I am Mrs. Summers now. And also, you are my second cousin who is coming to Xavier School for the Gifted and Talented. Why would I not pick you up?" She said with a smile.

"Ah, we are here." She said as she took a sharp turn into a dirt road.

Cody was amazed. This school was huge! It a lot that was about as big as a large mall. There were many teens and some adults doing practicing using their mutant power's on the lush green grounds. The building in the center was made of wood and had large glass windows all on the sides. Also, there were three buildings just as large attached to the main building. There were ten three more buildings that were not attached.

"Jean Grey." She spoke into the intercom at the gate. It gave a beep and the large gates shivered and then were gone.

Jean drove to one of the at not attached buildings. Many teens waved at her and she smiled and waved back. Some even waved at Cody who simply looked down at his pants.

"Cody, is there anything you would like to tell me?" Jean said as she parked the car inside the garage.

Cody looked up. His cousin was a mind reader, that was right.

"No I didn't have to read you mind to know that." She said when she saw the look on his face.

"you are a powerful telepath, strong enough to block out your thoughts from me without any training. But you are also my cousin, so I can tell these types of things." She said as she got out of the car. Cody stood up, brushed some hair out of his eyes and then also stood up.

Jean popped the trunk open and grabbed one of the duffle bags while Cody grabbed the other two and his backpack.

"You will do fine, don't worry." She said as they walked out of the garage via the door on the side.

"I hope so." He said still looking at the ground

Jean grabbed his shoulder for a second. "Did you forget you patch?" She asked looking at him.

Cody still looked at the ground.

Jean took that as a yes and sighed. "If you don't want to wear it, fine." She said as she shook her head slightly.

"Hey look out!" A voice said from the left.

Cody quickly turned and saw an orb of ice come hurling towards him. His eyes grew wide for a moment, then he closed them as he braced for the pain.

There was a soft thud and then sound of crunching grass. Cody looked and saw that Jean had her hand out stretched. A ripple in the air around him symbolized a shield was created.

"I'm sorry dude." The man with golden hair and a right ear pierced in three placed said. He had a nervous smile on his face and his hands behind his back.

Cody gave a reassuring smiled but deep inside cursed him. If he was a stronger…gifted one, then maybe he would have been able to block the ice or sense it coming.

"That alright, Frigid." Jean said with a smile as she picked up the duffle bag once again.

"By the way, this is Cody, my cousin and the new mutant at our academy. Cody this is Frigid, or Maxwell Coles." Jean said.

Maxwell stuck out his hand and smiled "Nice to meet you." He said.

Cody smiled. "I'll shake your hand as long as you don't give me an icy touch." He said.

Frigid looked in shock for a second then Jean gave a soft giggle. That was her cousin and his mind reading, alright.

"You're a telepath?" Maxwell asked.

Cody gave a short nod.

"How good are you?" Frigid asked kindly.

Before Cody could answer, Jean answered. "Enough to block out my mental powers."

Maxwell flashed a smile. "wow that's amazing." He said as he friends began to call him over.

"Well, I hope to see you later, Cody." Max said with a wave as he ran back to his three friends. He made a ball of ice and the three played with it as a soccer ball.

Cody gave a sad smile. Would he ever have friends like that?

"Come on. We need to get you plug into the system." Jean said with a soft, gentle push. Cody nodded and the two walked into the large building.

XXXXX

Cody sat in a large wooden chair. He shifted a bit from left to right, nerves getting the best of him. He curled his hair behind his left ear and looked up at the sound of the door opening.

A man with a black suit and a black tie came into the room on a silver wheel chair. He was bald with small black eyes. From first glance…he had a slightly cold demeanor about him, but…..Cody could sense that he was a kind person deep down.

"Hello, Mr. Halls." Professor Xavier said with a smile. Walking behind him was Jean. She gave a soft, quick smile at her cousin.

"Hello….hello Professor." Cody said with a stutter and quickly nodded his head.

Professor chuckled. "You do not need to be so afraid, Mr. Halls. I am a friend. This is simply a test to see you skills as a Mutant since we can not tell them form first glance."

Cody gave a slow nod as he shifted more in the chair. Xavier rolled over to his desk and moved aside a few papers. He pulled out a form and with his mind, a pen clicked and floated over to his hand.

"Jean will probe you mind and go into what we called a "Mutant Sector". This is the area of the brain that determines and mainly controls Mutant Powers. It will be painless and last for about one minute." Professor said with a smile.

Cody gave a faint, empty smile and a slow nod as he gripped the armrest tighter. Jean noticed her cousin's fear and walked up to him, gently placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Would I ever hurt you?" She said with a smile.

Cody gave a shake of his head. Jean then smiled and pulled over an oak chair. She gave a smile to Cody, one last smile and then closed her eyes.

It was like a strange feeling…like water rushing through his brain, cold water at that. He shiver a little, giving a small whimper but recovered his demeanor. He felt as Jean quickly went through many parts of his brain from his memories, to his worst fears.

He waited for the feeling as she probed his mutant part. He really didn't know where that was in his brain, or what it would feel like. He heard…like a cry in a distance. Quickly, Jean's feeling was retracted from his mind. He opened his eyes with a burst and looked.

Jean was clutching her head the professor by her side. He was caressing her with his arms, pulling her close, but now to close.

"_What did I do?" _Cody thought nervously.

"Could you please excuse us Cody?" Xavier asked as he helped Jean up. With Cody's nod, the two walked out of the room, him closing the door behind them.

"What happened?" Professor asked as he blocked off all sound from entering the room.

"So how…his Mutant brain area is blocked off from probing." She said as she rubbed her temples.

"Are you saying he is blocking us from knowing what his power is?" Professor Xavier said as raised one eyebrow.

"No… somehow it is a subconscious block…something that he his not controlling. He isn't blocking us voluntarily…." Jean said as she opened her eyes. They were slightly glazed.

After a moment of thought, Professor said. "Well, we will have to keep a close watch on him. We will watch every moment, movement and use of his mental reading. Maybe in some situation his power will activate."   
Jean looked up, but nodded. This was most likely the best.

The two walked back into the room. Cody looked up and asked. "Did you figure out what my power was?"

Jean shook her head. "We had some complications, Cody. We will try again in a few days. Me probing your mind for to long and to much could cause problems." She said with a smile.

"That makes since." Cody said as he stood up and stretched his arms.

"Here is your schedule and room assignment and such." He said as the paper floated over.

"Breakfast is at seven, nine on weekends. Lunch is at twelve all days of the week and is not mandatory, unlike breakfast and dinner and dinner is at six all days of the week. But, you can find all this in your handbook." Jean said as she sat leg over the next on the desk.

"Ok then well I guess I will see you later…" Cody said as he walked out of the room.

"Bye, Cody." Jean said with a smile.

Cody walked down the pass and looked over his schedule. It seemed that his dorm leader was a ma named Scoot Summers. His roommate was a kid named Tyler Roads, who ever that was.

Cody walked up the stairs not really talking to anyone. He reached the third floor and walked down the maroon colored carpet and white walls with oak doors and golden letters.

He wasn't even paying attention to the soft footsteps in the hallway. If he was, he would have "felt" the human coming forward. But since he didn't, he collided with the man.

Cody fell to the ground rubbing his head. The paper slowly drifted onto the man's Blue Nike's.

"I'm sorry." He said as he bent down with a smile as extended his hand. Cody looked up and blushed. The man was….beautiful. He had deep brown hair that fell slightly over his deep green, sparking happy eyes. He wore a pair of purple glasses. He had a small smile on his face that made Cody blush more. He wore a green long sleeve shirt, thought it really was pretty warm and a pair of deep blue jeans.

Cody accepted the man's hand and then stood up. The man had a sweet smell something that simply didn't come from a cologne.

"Its…it is alright." Cody said nervously.

"Are you sure you are okay? I should have been watching where I was going." The man said as he rubbed the back of his head. His glasses fell slightly down his face. Cody looked up into the man's green eyes and felt a strange feeling, like he was drifting off into a different world. His body felt weak and as if he was being tugged to a different world. Then quickly, the world seemed to melt away. And as quickly as it came, it was gone.

"Umm…I am sorry about that." The man said as he readjusted his glasses.

The two stared at one another for many moments before the mystery man spoke.

"Well, I have to go to met some people. I hope I see you again…" He said as he without words asked for his name.

"Cody…Cody Halls." Cody said.

"Oh, Well I am Davis Karten." He said as he extended his hand for a shake.

"Nice to met you." Both said at the same time. The two looked at one another, gave a soft laugh and walked in their own directions.

Cody looked up and saw his room, number three fourteen. He smiled and was about to unlocked the door as he heard a loud clunk and someone yelled the words, "Damn It!".

He looked at the door and smiled again. He wondered who Tyler Roads really was.

He opened the door and looked. The room was pretty big. It had two beds, a TV implanted on a shelf above the door and two large bookshelves and desk. Standing in the center of the room was a man with his back turned. The only thing Cody could see a tight yellow shirt, a pair of even tighter Jeans, and a pair of angel wings sticking from his back….wait….wings!

The man turned around and blinked. He had deep black hair with strands of green coming through. He had one single braid of black and green coming down about three inches. He looked up and smiled.

"Oh! So your Cody? Nice to met you." The boy said turning around and smiled, brushing the hair out of his eyes. He stuck out his hand and smiled.

"And you are Tyler?" Cody said as he took his hand. He had a strong arm.

"Yes. Nice to met you." Tyler said.

"Nice to met you to." Cody said as he gave a warm smile. He walked over to his bed and looked at all his school books. There was Physics, Algebra II, European History, Honors English, some other minor class books and a…an outfit.

He pulled up and looked at it. It was made of pure leather. It was a shirt that had no sleeves and was outlined with Pure Sky Blue. He had a pair of knuckle gloves that went down to his mid forarm and a pair of pants with the same outline and boots that were pure black. On the right breast was the silver crest of an X with a sky blue seven in there.

Cody sighed and laid down in the bed. He looked up at the ceiling and heard Tyler fuss again as he dropped more stuff.

"This is going to be a long year." He said quietly.

&

Cody is 70 blind in his left eye. He can see familiar things pretty well, but he can not make out far away things or things moving very quickly with that eye.

**Well that was Chapter One! I hope you all really liked it! Please Review and tell me what you think and what you don't like! Thanks again!**


End file.
